The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An environmentally-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology which controls survival of a future automobile industry, and advanced car makers have focused their energy on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to achieve environmental and fuel efficiency regulations.
For enhancing fuel consumption, a high efficiency engine, various approaches, such as a high efficiency transmission, a light-weight vehicle body, etc. are under investigation, and in particularly, in the transmission field, a double clutch transmission and an automated manual transmission are also under research to compromise efficiency of a manual transmission and convenience of an automatic transmission.
In such a transmission, dry or wet clutches are used to transmit an engine torque, and a clutch used for a transmission desires a large torque capacity and precise control.
Until friction members of clutch disks and clutch plates of such a clutch meet each other, a rapid operating speed is desired for immediate starting of power transmission, and after the friction members have met, large engaging force is desired for ensuring power delivery through the clutch.
We have discovered that a clutch designed for rapid operating speed and large engagement force undermines operating efficiency due to the lack of precise control to determine when the rapid operating speed and large engagement force are both required or not based on operation condition of the transmission.
Furthermore, the clutch may be damaged by fatigue accumulation by repeated application of a large engagement force and a rapid operating speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.